


I Will Be Here, Don’t You Cry

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: “Who was on the phone?”“Ray.” Oliver said. “He’s coming over. And so are Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Apparently, the three of them are together.”Barry shrugged. “As long as Ray’s happy, I guess…”“You’re okay with it?”“Can’t really judge, can I?” Barry said bitterly, walking past his boyfriend to get coffee. “What with my dangerous vigilante boyfriend, who am I to tell Ray he can’t be in a polygamous relationship with two professional criminals?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: You’ll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins 
> 
> Cross posted to tumblr

_“Hello?”_

“Oliver?” Barry asked. “H-Hi…”

_“Barry? You sound nervous. Is everything okay? Is there a Metahuman you need my help with?”_

“What? No! No, I just-” Barry sighed, cutting himself off. “I just- It’s been a bad day, Ollie. Can I come over?”

Noticing the shake in his boyfriend’s voice, Oliver replied softly. _“Of course you can.”_

Hanging up, Barry raced over to Star City. Stopping to stomp out his flaming shoes, Barry looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway of his apartment, looking part fond, part amused.

“Uh, hey.” Barry grinned.

“Hi, Barry.” Oliver moved forward, taking the younger man’s hand in his and leading him into the apartment.

Closing the door behind him, Oliver pulled Barry into a hug. “What happened, baby?”

Barry sighed, pulling away and sitting on Oliver’s couch.

“Joe and Iris came to talk to me again. They’re… _Concerned_ about you. About us.” Barry said shakily. “They don’t like that we’re together.”

“Did they say why?” Oliver asked, sitting next to Barry, and wrapping an arm around him.

“They say you’re not good enough for me. Joe said you’re dangerous.” Barry whispered. “But I’m _the Flash!_ I fight _Metahuman’s._ My life is dangerous!”

“I know.” Oliver kissed Barry’s head. “It’s okay, they care about you, I get it.”

Barry didn’t say anything, just cuddled closer, head in the crook of Oliver’s neck. The Flash rested, in the arms of the Green Arrow, until he fell asleep.

* * *

“Ray? Barry’s here and he’s pretty upset.”

 _“Why?”_ Ray asked confused.

“Joe and Iris had another conversation about why I’m not good enough for him and that we shouldn’t be together. It got to him, Ray. Can you come over?”

 _“On my way.”_ Ray answered, and paused. _“Um, Len and Mick are with me.”_

Oliver blinked. “Leonard Snart and Mick Rory?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Ray said nervously. _“The three of us are, er, together, so-”_

“Wait, you’re with Snart _and_ Rory? Romantically?” Oliver asked.

 _“Yes.”_ Ray said. _“We both know I’m a crappy liar. Can they come with me?”_

“I suppose so.” Oliver said, hanging up.

“Ollie?”

“Barry?” Oliver turned around to see Barry in a pair of boxers and a STAR Labs sweatshirt. “What are you doing up?”

“Who was on the phone?”

“Ray.” Oliver said. “He’s coming over. And so are Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

“What?” Barry asked confused. “Why?”

“Apparently, the three of them are together.”

“Like together, together?”

“Mm.” Oliver said.

“Huh…” Barry shrugged. “As long as Ray’s happy, I guess…”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Can’t really judge, can I?” Barry said bitterly, walking past his boyfriend to get coffee. “What with my _dangerous_ vigilante boyfriend, who am I to tell Ray he can’t be in a polygamous relationship with two professional criminals?”

“Barry,” Oliver walked over and wrapped his arms around Barry. “Honey, it’s okay.”

“Is it?” Barry scoffed. “Then why are Iris and Joe so adamant I shouldn’t be with you? Why does Caitlin continuously ask me how things are, with this subtle implication that if things _aren’t_ okay, I should her tell and bitch about you? Why is Cisco constantly sneer at me whenever I say I’m gonna see you?”

“Barry.” Oliver turned the younger man around in his arms, cupping his face gently. “Barry, I-”

“If everything’s okay then why do my friends hate you? Why did Joe call my Dad in the hopes that he’d also tell me I shouldn’t be with you?”

“What?” Oliver asked. “Joe did that?”

“Dad came around after that. He said he loved me no matter what and that he was proud of me. He ripped into Joe after that. And Iris after she bad mouthed you as well.” Barry grinned weakly. “At least I know someone supports us.”

“Hey,” Oliver said gently. “We’ve got Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Laurel. You’ve already said your boss and his fiancé have both told you that you can talk to them if you need to, right?”

“Yeah, but, Ollie-”

“Then there’s Thea.” Oliver continued. “The Stein’s and Jax. That woman you know at the newspaper, um, Lydia? No! _Linda._ ”

Barry sighed, nuzzling his face into Oliver’s neck.

“There’s also Ray.” Oliver said, holding Barry closer. “And, y'know, Snart and Rory are with Ray now, so we probably have them by default. There’s lots of people who are supportive of us, baby.”

“Yeah…” Barry trailed off, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. “I’m going to go and redress. I’m not ready to hang around Snart and Rory in my underwear.”

Oliver chuckled. “Go. I’m gonna start on dinner. No snacking, Barry!”

“My metabolism stops me from listening to that, Ollie.” Barry said cheekily, rushing into the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Oliver went to start dinner. He only hoped Ray’s boyfriend’s liked lasagne.

* * *

The knock on his apartment door made the Star City vigilante look up from slicing cucumber. “It’s open.”

The door opened, and in came Ray, who immediately engulfed Oliver in a hug.

“Hi! Where’s Barry?” Ray asked, pulling back.

“Bedroom I think, he may have gone back to sleep. He’s had a rough day.”

Ray nodded, and walked through to find Barry. Oliver looked over to where Captain Cold and Heat Wave were stood awkwardly in his doorway.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Oliver said, wiping his hands, before stretching one out. “Oliver Queen.”

“Leonard Snart.” Leonard said, stepping forward and shaking Oliver’s hand. “This is Mick Rory.”

Mick stepped in and closed the door, before shaking Oliver’s hand himself. “Something smells good.”

“I decided to made dinner.” Oliver said. “I hope lasagne is okay?”

Leonard grinned. “Lasagne is Mick’s favourite, isn’t it dear?”

Mick nodded. “Always.”

“Oliver?” Ray said, coming in, panicked.

“Doll?” Mick said, noticing Ray’s distress. “What’s going on?”

“Are you okay, Raymond?”

“Oliver.” Ray swallowed. “Oliver, he’s _gone._ Barry’s gone.”

* * *

Several hours later, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West and Joe West (who were all gathered at STAR Labs) were shocked as a very angry Oliver Queen stormed in, followed by a distressed Ray Palmer.

“What did you do to Barry?” Oliver demanded. “Did someone say something?”

“We have seen Barry since this afternoon.” Iris shot back. “Is he okay?”

“He turned up at my apartment this afternoon, upset because you two-” he glared at the West’s. “-had yet _another_ conversation saying Barry shouldn’t be with me. It upset him, he was almost _crying_ at one point.”

“Where is he now, Queen?”

“We don’t know.” Ray answered. “He’s gone and we can’t find him. He’s not answering his phone. Felicity and Diggle are looking for him, as are Len and Mick. We need you to help us too, seeing as though you both upset him.”

“Len and Mick?” Cisco yelled. “As in _Leonard Snart_ and _Mick Rory?_ ”

“Yes, they’re helping us.” Ray said. “I’m dating them.”

“What! Ray they’re criminals! You shouldn’t-”

“You’re not my father, Joe.” Ray said coldly. “You can’t tell me who I can and can’t be with. You can’t tell Barry that either, he’s an adult.”

Joe opened his mouth to retort, but Oliver’s phone rang. “Hello?”

_“Oliver Queen?”_

“Who is this?”

 _“My name’s Lisa, I’m Leonard Snart’s sister.”_ She replied. _“Barry’s with me. He’s fine, he’s safe. Just upset. Leonard and Mick are on their way. They’ve already informed Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.”_

“Where are you?”

_“A safe house, Lenny’s already texted Ray the address.”_

“Okay, thank you, Miss Snart.”

Lisa hung up. Oliver sighed, turning to Ray. “He’s safe, he’s okay.”

“You know where he is?” Ray said moving forward.

“Apparently you’ve already been texted the address.”

Oliver and Ray moved to walk out but were stopped by Iris.

“We’re coming with you.”

“No you’re not, Iris.” Oliver said, voice sharp. “I don’t want you, _any_ of you, near Barry until you apologise. You’ve all hurt him, you can fucking wait.”

* * *

“Barry?” Leonard said, sitting next to his (once) nemesis. “What were you thinking, running off like that? We were worried.”

Barry, who’s knees were up to his chest, and who was shaking, replied quietly.

“I don’t know. I just- I thought it would be better if I just left for a while.”

“Why?” Mick said, sitting on his other side. “Oliver loves you, that much is clear. Why run away?”

“I keep getting told he’s not good enough for me, but the truth is that I’m not good for _him._ ” Barry said. “I love him, of course I do, but he could do so much better than me.”

“You stop right there, Barry Allen!” Lisa scolded. “You’re the Flash! You’re a hero, and Oliver loves you. He’s proud of you, don’t you dare say you’re not good enough.”

“Lisa…”

“She’s right, babe.” Oliver said, walking into the room. “You’re more than good enough, way more.”

“Barry! I’m so glad you’re safe!” Ray rushed in and pulled him into a hug. “You scared me!”

“I’m sorry Ray.” Barry hugged back. “Ollie…”

Oliver grabbed Barry’s hand, pulling him up. Cupping the younger man’s face, he kissed him deeply, lovingly and with pride. “I love you Barry Allen. I love you so much, don’t you ever think you’re not good enough. You’re the hero I couldn’t be. As well as being the Flash you’re a CSI! You do so much good in your life, and I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Oliver.” Barry whispered. “I don’t-”

“Shh.” Oliver kissed Barry softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ollie.”

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
